


Octet

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Feanorian OT8, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, mechanical/technological, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor has been absorbed in his music for six days now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octet

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for mechanical/technological.

He was absorbed in the music. Time was flying past unnoticed, meals lay uneaten, and he hadn't washed or changed his clothes for days, much less slept. But his newest composition was getting written rapidly and that was all which mattered. 

He played over the last bit of it once more, the buzzing hum of the electrics rising around him, and scribbled down the notes quickly into his tablet, beginning to notice a cramp in his hand, the way his head was pounding, and that he was desperately hungry. And yet it was done - he beamed down on the finished composition in his tablet like a proud father for a moment, pressed the 'complete' button, and then slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes. 

Running footsteps entered the room and before he could open his eyes, a hand was clapped over them, and a larger, stronger body dragged his own out of the chair and into the air, into the mysterious figure's arms. "Maedhros," he said with an exhausted smile, for of course it was - only Maedhros or his father could have lifted him so easily, and his father would have spoken to him first. 

"We're going to take care of you now, baby," Maedhros said. "And later, Atar has a treat for you, but you have to wash, eat, and sleep first."

"Okay," Maglor said, keeping his eyes closed and pressing his head against Maedhros' warm shoulder, letting himself be carried down the corridor to the large living space the family shared. 

The _Formenos_ was not a large ship, as ships went, nothing like the three vast generation ships that carried the majority of the Noldor, the Vanyar, and the Teleri. Newsreaders on the _Tirion_ , in fact, liked to refer to it as 'The Exiles' Ship', but the truth was that the _Formenos_ was fast, able to be manned by a crew of just fifty, much more capable of exploring the outer reaches of the galaxy than any generation ship would ever be, and did not lack for luxuries. 

The large space that Maedhros carried Maglor into was one of these luxuries: opening onto a wall of glass that showed the stars flying by, a kitchen area at one end of the space, changeable and adjustable furniture throughout the rest of it. It was kitchen, dining area, living space, and bedroom all in one, big enough for eight to easily fit into and room to spare. 

Maglor opened his eyes as Maedhros brought him through the door and could see Celegorm lying on one of the beds, draped over Curufin, both of them half-covered by a sheet. They were kissing lazily in the obvious aftermath of sex, Celegorm's hips still moving a bit against Curufin's. Maglor smiled faintly at them, feeling his own body react a little. On a sofa not far away, Caranthir was knitting, counting softly under his breath, and in the kitchen, Feanor was cooking something that smelled amazing. 

Amrod and Amras leaped up from the table as Maedhros entered, where they had been talking over something do with accounts, and rushed over to him. "We'll get him washed up if you want to help Atar," Amras said. 

Maedhros nodded, kissing Maglor on the forehead. "If I set you down, can you walk?"

"Of course," Maglor said. "The way you baby me -" Maedhros set him down gently, and Maglor swayed in place, frowning at his own weakness - "how long was I in the musical vortex this time?" 

"Six days," Amrod said. 

"Oh," Maglor said, and reached for Amrod's arm to steady himself. 

The washroom was immediately off the living space, and with the twins' help, Maglor managed to get undressed and into the shower. Amrod gently combed through his long hair and washed it for him, rubbing his scalp in a way that was incredibly soothing and relaxing, while Amras washed the rest of him thoroughly, until he smelled of nothing but the sweet scent of the flowers they had encountered on a planet they had explored long ago. Under the spray and the warm hands on his body, Maglor felt himself reviving, coming alive again, a low hum of arousal beginning to wash through him. 

Amras teased him, bending his head and sucking at his nipple for a moment as Maglor groaned softly. Amrod laughed, behind him. "You know Atar's plans," he said, "so don't work him up too much." 

"Hmm," Amras said, laying a quick kiss on Maglor's neck. "Makes it all the more fun if he's a little worked up." But after that Amras finished quickly, and by the time Amrod had completely rinsed out his hair, had stepped out of the shower and was waiting with warm towels. 

They emerged from the washroom with Maglor still wrapped in towels, and Feanor threw him a smile across the room. "Feeling better, baby?" 

"Much," Maglor said. He glanced around. Caranthir had put his knitting away and was setting the table. Celegorm and Curufin were up and dressed, Curufin sitting on the sofa fiddling with a small electronic device, Celegorm putting the bed away and bringing out the Pod. 

The Pod was one of Feanor's inventions - a device that a single person could fit into at a time and sleep in. Eight hours in the Pod would restore anyone to near-perfect physical condition, no matter how exhausted or injured. The only things it could not do were replace severed limbs or remove scars. There were several of them installed in the ship - three in the medical bay, another three in the staff quarters, and one in their quarters. The fact that Feanor had created seven Pods and only seven was not lost on any member of the crew or passengers. Though they were available for anyone's use, ultimately they were _made for_ his sons. 

It was perhaps overkill for a case of simple exhaustion brought on by too much time composing in his music room, but Maglor was absurdly grateful for the implication that this particular Pod would be his bed for the night, and cast a smile Celegorm's way, settling down into his chair at the table. 

Feanor set a plate of food down before him almost immediately, giving him a kiss on the forehead along with it. Maglor looked up gratefully with a murmured "thanks," and began to eat. Before long, everyone had gathered at the table. Quiet conversation along with the low clink of silverware against dishes was all that could be heard for a while. Maglor ate slowly, not listening to the talk, playing the composition over in his head again, beginning to feel the effects of six days without rest. Food and then sleep were his main priorities. 

The food was delicious but Maglor was nearly too exhausted to truly appreciate it, and had barely finished before he was nodding off, head propped on his hand. Maedhros caught him as he began to slip down, and lifted him once more into his arms. 

"Time for bed," he said, and carried Maglor over to the Pod, followed by Feanor. Maedhros lay him down within it, on his back, and bent over to give him a sweet, lingering kiss. Maglor, half-asleep already, clung to Maedhros a little, warm and comfortable, until Feanor sat down beside him on the bed, gesturing Maedhros away. 

"Spread your legs for me," Feanor said, taking the towels off Maglor's body, so that he lay naked in the Pod. Obediently, Maglor parted his thighs, and Feanor trailed a finger down his half-hard cock. Maglor shifted a little, opening his legs further, and Feanor's finger drifted over his balls and down to his hole. "I made something for you, darling," he cooed softly, and then something hard and slick and metal was pressing into his body. Maglor gave a soft cry at the coldness of it, but Feanor just smiled and pressed it in further. "It won't disturb you until after you wake up, so just rest for now - we have plans for you tomorrow, though." 

Feanor's hand lingered on his thigh, and he bent, kissing Maglor deeply. The metal object inside his body was warming up slowly, feeling more and more natural there, and Maglor relaxed into the kiss, too tired to even raise his hand and embrace his father. When the kiss broke, Feanor stood and smiled down at him. "Sleep well," he said gently, and pressed a button. The Pod closed with a soft whir, and all sound dropped away. He was in a white, soft world, cozy and warm. He pulled half-heartedly at the blanket that lay beside him and drifted into sleep without any further thought. 

\----

He awoke many hours later, stretching lazily for a little while. He felt as though he had been lying on a beach under a warm, revitalising sun, feeling heated and refreshed right down to his bones. All the exhaustion of yesterday had fallen away. 

Shifting slightly, he noticed the metal shape inside of him. It felt delightful, pressed up to the hilt in him, and he ground down against it, feeling his cock beginning to stir. 

He could not restrain a gasp when the thing began vibrating inside him, very gently and softly at first, just barely enough to tantalise. Reaching down, he pressed at the flared base of it, shifting the position of the device inside him. With a pleased sigh, he dropped back down and took hold of his cock, which was rapidly hardening. 

Maglor barely had time to stroke himself up and down before the very faint whir of the roof of the Pod let him know that it was being opened. He just smiled and lay back, keeping his hand moving carefully and slowly over himself. 

"Fully recovered, I see?" Maedhros asked, grinning down at him as the roof folded back out of sight. "He's ready," he added, throwing a glance back over his shoulder. After a moment, Feanor appeared, then Celegorm and Curufin, both of them naked. Amrod and Amras were clad in robes, both of them with wet hair, and Caranthir came up last, knitting still in hand. 

The toy was still vibrating gently inside of him, and Maglor continued stroking himself, making it a bit of a show, drawing his free arm to rest under his head, pulling his knees up a little and parting his thighs. It was fairly obvious what was going to happen; he had been expecting it ever since he woke up. "Who first?" he said, glancing up at them all. 

"Remember what we discussed," Feanor said, turning to Amras, who was throwing off his robe.

"He doesn't get to come yet, and the toy stays in," Amras said with a smile. "Don't worry, Atar, there's plenty of fun to be had without that." He climbed onto the bed beside Maglor. "I quite like that pretty mouth of his." 

Maglor let go of himself, and beckoned to Amras, who straddled him, tossing his damp hair back over one shoulder. Amras pulled the pillow under Maglor's head into a more comfortable position, then carefully slid his cock into Maglor's mouth. Simultaneously the vibrations of the toy inside of him increased, and over Amras' shoulder, Feanor gave Maglor a quick mischievous look. 

Humming around Amras, Maglor brought his arms up around his brother's hips, holding him steady as he moved his head back and forth. Amras stroked his hair, whispering praise. Off to the side, Maglor could just get a glimpse of Amrod bending over so that Celegorm could oil him up, and knew what was next on the agenda. 

"You're taking too long, dearest brother," Amrod said, climbing up and straddling Maglor's hips, brushing against Maglor's cock quite deliberately. Maglor moaned around Amras, and then Amrod sank down on him, taking him easily to the hilt. "Lean back, Pityo," he said, and Amras did so as Amrod's arms came around him. 

Their mouths met in a long kiss, Amrod never ceasing a gentle rise and fall on Maglor's cock, now taking Amras with him in his rhythm. Maglor stopped moving his head and just let Amras fuck his mouth, let Amrod fuck himself on Maglor's cock, closed his eyes and abandoned himself to sensation. 

It wasn't long before Amras was flooding Maglor's mouth with his seed. He wasn't able to swallow it all and some dripped down his chin and throat. Amrod was grunting as he continued to fuck himself on Maglor, his own hand on his cock working furiously. Amras moved out of the way just in time as Amrod came all over Maglor's belly and chest, and then slumped forward for a moment into the mess, giving Maglor a long kiss, licking his face off, sharing the taste of Amras with him. 

The vibrations in his arse were beginning to feel so pleasurable as to be almost pain, and Maglor's cock was standing straight up, hot and desperate. Curufin whispered in Feanor's ear and Feanor nodded. They both slipped in beside him, Feanor taking Maglor's cock in his hand, Curufin lying down next to him and giving him a fierce kiss. Outside the Pod, Maedhros was removing Caranthir's garments, pressing him back against the side of the Pod, and kissing him. Celegorm had pushed the twins down on another bed nearby and was playing idly with them, getting them to suck his cock, giving them quick passionate bites on their arms, their throats, their sides, their thighs as they obeyed. 

But Maglor's attention was drawn back as once again, Feanor increased the vibrations of the toy, and he couldn't resist moaning desperately, squirming up into Feanor's hand, desperate for more touch, more sensation. The vibrations were almost just starting to border on too much, when Feanor leaned over and took him into his mouth, sucking at him avidly. 

"You can come now," Curufin whispered into Maglor's ear, stroking a hand down his chest and circling a wet finger around his nipple. "Come for us, beloved." 

Maglor let out a long quavering cry, almost a held note, and spilled into his father, shaking with overwhelming sensation. The vibrations eased back as he came, until they were the gentle vibrations that had started just after he awoke. Feanor pulled off and leaned over to Curufin, kissing him with an open mouth over Maglor's chest, sharing Maglor's seed between them. Some of it dripped out of their mouths and down onto his right nipple, and Maglor shivered at the feel of the warm wetness on the tiny hardened nub of flesh. 

After a moment, Curufin dived down and licked at Maglor's nipple, collecting all the spilled seed in his mouth. Beside the Pod, Maedhros had pushed Caranthir to his knees and was slowly fucking his mouth, holding his hair, while Celegorm was simultaneously riding Amrod's renewed erection, and fucking Amras, who was on his arms and knees over Amrod, kissing him. 

The toy abruptly stopped its vibrations and Maglor moaned a little. They felt so good, and his erection was beginning to come back. Feanor tossed him a smile. "I'm going to fuck you now," he said, "and, you, my little one, mount him, facing me." He pulled the toy from Maglor and immediately slid into him with a delighted sigh. "You feel so good, baby. So open for me, so ready to be fucked."

Curufin sat up, grabbing a small bottle Maglor couldn't see and oiling himself, then carefully lowered himself down onto Maglor's erection. Feanor's arms came around him, holding him carefully so he wouldn't crush Maglor. 

Their father was guiding the movements of their bodies, pushing into Maglor deeper and deeper, holding Curufin in just the right position to rise and fall on Maglor's cock with the same rhythm. Maglor raised his hands, trailing them along Curufin's back and arse, fingers delving down to probe at the place where they joined. He felt lazy, loved, full and warm with his cock in his brother, and his father's cock inside him, both of them working together to bring him (and themselves) pleasure. 

He couldn't see Maedhros and Caranthir anymore, but could hear Caranthir's moans around an obvious cock in his mouth, and Maedhros' happily whispered instructions. Celegorm, Amrod, and Amras were really going for it now, and Celegorm was on the verge of coming, Maglor could tell from long experience. 

Curufin was rocking back and forth on Maglor's cock hard now, hand working his own cock. Feanor kissed him, holding him up, and whispered something in his ear that Maglor couldn't quite catch. Curufin nodded, and glanced across the room, where Celegorm was panting, fucking Amras with abandon, bouncing up and down on Amrod's cock, clearly on the verge. 

And just as Celegorm's cry could be heard as he came, Curufin came too, spurting onto Feanor's chest, crying out. Feanor's eyelashes fluttered as he drove into Maglor and then he was coming too, pulsing strongly into Maglor. Maglor let go, hands falling limp, eyes closed, and came with a low deep moan, thrusting up into Curufin's limp body. Beside him, he could hear Maedhros panting, urging Caranthir on, and the wet sounds of him fucking Caranthir's throat, until he shivered and came as well. 

Feanor pulled out of Maglor with a wet slick sound, arms still around Curufin, who carefully eased himself off Maglor. Over on the bed, Celegorm, Amrod, and Amras had fallen into a cuddling pile, the twins' arms around each other, Celegorm holding them close. 

Maglor sat up as Feanor and Curufin got off the bed, each of them giving him a long kiss as they got up. "Come here, Caranthir," he said. 

Caranthir rose to his feet, and climbed up into the Pod. His erection was bright red, and he was flushed all over with arousal. Maglor gestured for him to lie down, then climbed atop him, sinking down onto his erection, and bending down to kiss him. Outside the Pod, Maedhros lay draped in a comfortable chair, and Curufin had settled down on his lap, snuggling against him warmly, while Feanor made his way to the bed where the twins and Celegorm lay, curling in behind Amras and cuddling him with a smile. 

Caranthir fucked Maglor hard, hips thrusting up into him, and finally turning him over, holding his ankles apart and pounding into him until he could hardly think. When he came at last, Maglor's arms went around him, and drew him down onto him, sliding a hand over his hair and breathing, just breathing, for a while. In the chair, Maedhros and Curufin were kissing lazily, and on the bed, Amras was lying on top of Feanor, warm and languid, while Amrod was curled into Celegorm's side, sucking at a nipple idly. 

Maglor looked around the room, content, and thought of the composition he had just finished, the one that had held him captive for six days without sleep or food. In his mind, he played back over the sounds that the room had been ringing with all the morning, and laughed. 

"What is it?" Caranthir asked from where his head was buried against Maglor's shoulder. 

Maglor was still laughing. "I spent six days on my last composition, but together, we wrote an octet in a morning!"

**Author's Note:**

> An octet is a composition for eight instruments. :)


End file.
